


Christmas Ball

by VRBG



Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRBG/pseuds/VRBG
Summary: Luna has always been in love with Hermione, Ginny as her best friend is aware of this. Hermione wanted to focus on her studies, so she decided not to date Ron, as they wanted different things in life it probably wouldn’t have worked. After the war Luna realized, like many, that life is too short, and so she decided to make her feelings known, but she didn’t want to make her move too soon, so she waited until Christmas.





	Christmas Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Longest chapter, and most i've written uninterrupted. Also it's night time and i don't feel like re-reading right now, if it has mistakes i'm sorry and i will eventually do a spell-check. Thank you for reading it and hope you like it.

On the year of what is now known as The Battle of Hogwarts, after the angst and fear of the war all everyone wanted was to mourn their dead and for everything to go back to normal, to feel like their deaths weren’t in vain.

In order for this to happen, there was a rush to fill the government offices with trustworthy people, starting with the minister. Kingsley Shacklebolt took the mantle and the responsibility of putting those responsible behind bars, not with the dementors they were separate issue, and replacing the corrupted officers of the ministry, a very complex investigation was put into place that would take years to reach a resolution.

Meanwhile, the new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall pressed Hogwarts’s repairs in the interest of still opening its doors come September, as such every Professor, Student and able bodied good Samaritan put its hands to work, despite the Headmistress’s good-natured grumbling that it was not their job to do so.

Everyone was trying to stay busy and putting their energy towards the reconstruction of their lives, in essence all they were doing was delaying the inevitable, which came a little after their world started to settle. As the reconstruction of Hogwarts was coming to an end by the time August rolled around, its students were encouraged to take the month to prepare and leave the rest of the work to the adults.

The Golden Trio as they loathed to be called, prepared to be separated that year, as their goals greatly diverged. Ron Weasley decided to help his brother George open Wizard’s and Wheezes in memory of their deceased brother. Harry Potter wished to take a year to travel, the world is enormous, and he’s lived half a life in a cupboard and the other trapped in circumstance. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, desired more than anything to have a trouble-free year completely focused on her studies alone, and so she returned to Hogwarts to repeat her 7th year.

A lot of their friends and 7th year colleagues returned to Hogwarts, trying to regain a sense of normal. And while most of the Slytherins were strongly encouraged to take part in a rehabilitation project with an improved Muggle Studies class at its core, every non-muggle-born student voluntarily did so. The Headmistress soon found however, that therapy sessions became a necessity as time went by, as the war had left scars in both students and professors. Besides these novelties though, everything was the same, in its core, but the school year went by without its ‘usual’ drama and people started to relax and truly enjoy life again.

As Christmas approached and the time had passed with so little issues, the Headmistress decided to hold a special celebration to remind everyone that life can still be beautiful and free, and not all was lost. It was open for every student on the last day of class before those who would go home for Christmas left.

On the day of the ball, the Great Hall was fully decorated with a million stars lighting up the ceiling, mirrored on the floor by its ice-likeness, an enormous Christmas tree was seen from the entrance, with a bag of gifts hidden below it. Mischievous mistletoes danced all around the hall, the tables were colorfully decorated with a large green tabletop and a smaller red one and dozens of golden candlesticks along it, filled with every type of Christmas food the elves could remember and punch (carefully overseen by the professors). There was music in the air, Christmas carols, it filled the room and completed the intended Christmas wonderland look.

* * *

 

 Hermione is near the punch getting her drink and food to go back to her friend Ginny, who dragged her to this Ball in an effort to get her to ‘loosen up’ as she says. _’I don’t understand what she means, I’ve been pretty relaxed these last few months. Not having Ron and Harry around, while it is a bit lonely, has given me a rare chance to unwind.’_

While Hermione pondered on her friend’s latest puzzle, Ginny approached Luna. "So, when are you gonna do it?" needled Ginny, she knew her friend has always been a bit timid, her aloof/crazy outer persona only a mask for the rest of the world, so for her to confess it could be intimidating.

"Do what?" Luna knew it was ridiculous to pretend with her friend, but she was too anxious to drop her mask right now.

"Luna calm down, it’s fine if you’re scared to be open about your feelings, but I doubt Hermione will be mean to you about this. You know how she is, although she’s oblivious about this matter, she’s very tolerant about everything, so although it’s very likely you’ll have to spell it out for her it’s very unlikely that she’ll react badly to it. If nothing else because she’s aware of the injustice perpetrated against gays, at least in the muggle world, so don’t worry about it." She tried to sooth her friend, but she knew there was only person who could right now.

As Ginny thought of her, Hermione showed up. "Hey guys, what are you talking about? Seems serious, everything okay?" As Hermione drew near, she had realized there was a somber look to her friend’s faces _‘This is a party, what could they be talking about that is that serious?’_

Luna was startled by her sudden appearance, as she wonders if Hermione had caught any part of the conversation as she arrived she starts to blush. And Ginny at seeing her friend so uncharacteristically flummoxed decides to throw her a bone. "Oh nothing, we were just discussing how some of the Muggle values differ from Wizard ones and wondering about the injustices done in their name."

Hermione easily hooked on to the topic. "Oh? Like what?" Since starting Muggle studies it was normal for her friends to discuss such themes with her, and she was always curious about these differences.

 _‘Hook, line and sinker!’_ Ginny laughed at her thoughts. "Like… what do they call it Luna? Rights something or other, I can’t recall…" She tried not to laugh as she pretended not to remember, she shouldn’t be teasing her poor friend but it’s not her job to tell Hermione her friend’s feeling she’s just trying to guide them along.

"Gay Rights." Luna offered somewhat quietly, like she knew it would be weird not to answer but at the same time was afraid to be heard.

!That’s it! We were just wondering why Muggles pay so much attention to someone’s gender, but then again they’d probably think us strange for paying so much attention to blood…" Ginny tried to make a convincing argument, so Hermione didn’t realize they had never discussed such a thing.

"Well, I’m not too sure on the Wizards position on this topic to be honest, but I guess the main issue with Muggles is their religion, anything that falls outside of its rules is wrong and therefore should be prohibited" Hermione had never thought too much about this topic actually, her mindset is very 'Live and Let Live' in such things. People should be allowed to do what they want in their relationships as long as the ones involved had an arrangement that made them happy without hurting anyone else.

"Hmm, that’s something else I’ve never understood, Muggles follow a book written thousands of years ago by their peer who heard a voice telling him what to write? A book which was then translated so many times into so many languages that it’s meaning became lost? Too confusing, anyway the Wizards put more stock in blood over gender, I mean your magic depends on your lineage not what’s between your legs, so it makes sense for us" As Ginny reached the end of her explanation she saw Hermione’s face become confused.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me then that a same gender relationship can... procreate?" As Hermione questioned she felt her face heat up.

At this Luna drew out of her daze, she’d never seen Hermione blush before. "Yes, there are special spells one can use for procreation purposes." She answered with her aloof voice, Hermione started to calm down at this straightforward answer. "Although they’re also used for recreational use." She added devilishly, and Hermione feeling her mind fill with all sorts of fantasies felt blood rushing not only to her face but other places.

"Oh!" Hermione felt dazed, she didn’t know if her response was for Luna or herself as the images her mind created lead her places she had never considered before. In fact, this whole conversation created a topic which she should really contemplate at a later time.

Luna, on the other hand, was beginning to think that not all was lost, at first her only goal was to tell Hermione because she felt it was necessary in order to move on, but maybe she stood a chance after all.

Ginny was happy with the way this was headed but she felt her friends needed another nudge, after all there’s no such thing as too helpful _‘Right?’._ She sneaked her arm behind her back, nudged her wand from within her sleeve and gave it a twirl. As she took a small step back, a floating mistletoe flew and came to float over her friend’s heads. Now this was no ordinary mistletoe, as everything Wizard it was enchanted so that the ones under their spell had to kiss in order to leave its influence, otherwise they would be forced to stand under it.

"Merlin’s beard! You guys! You’re standing under mistletoe!" Ginny expressed appropriate shock over her friend’s predicament.

Both Hermione and Luna looked up with looks of wonder, shock and then fear on their faces. Luna thought this was her chance but didn’t want to force Hermione to kiss her, and so she waited for her to think it through, she knew it was best to let the smartest witch of the age to come to the inevitable conclusion. However, Hermione’s mind was a whirlwind, she had just come to terms with THINKING about homosexuality and how she feels about her sudden fantasies with women, and now she’s faced with absolutely having to KISS another woman who also happens to be her friend to get out from under this plant’s enchantment _‘Oh my god! Now what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?....’_

Luna, realizing her friend was currently freaking out, tried to sooth her worries because she realized all of this is a shock for her. _‘She’s obviously never considered anything remotely similar, and knowing her racing mind like I do, she’s probably realizing all the possible outcomes of this situation and doesn’t feel ready to meet any of them.’_

"Hermione calm down, I realize this is unfamiliar territory for you and you hate surprises, but I’m your friend and this can mean whatever you want it to mean. You’re not making a lifetime decision just by kissing me, you can still contemplate this as much and for as long as you like." As Luna tried to meet every concern Hermione might have, she saw her starting to breathe easier and actually calming down.

Hermione knew her friend was right, because she had thought it at some point during her freak out, but hearing it out loud is different. She looked at her friend and considered how it would be to kiss her, and as she did this with those words in mind she was able to stay calm and catalogue her feelings. She was scared obviously, because of the implications, but she was also curious and strangely excited.

Luna could see all this in Hermione’s eyes, she knew if nothing else came of it she would always feel humbled to have kissed this marvelous creature. She saw the exact moment when Hermione committed to it.

Hermione took a deep breath, took a step into Luna’s space, placed both hands on her friend’s waist, looked deep into her eyes as she drew neared to her face and closed her eyes as both lips met in the middle.

Luna felt like every movement up to the kiss was in slow motion, when Hermione looked at her she felt like she was drowning and had to bring her hands up to the witch’s shoulders. Thank god she did to, because the moment their lips met her knees buckled slightly. It was only a slight peck to begin with, but it was already better than she had imagined, she should have known Hermione’s curiosity wouldn’t have been sated by that alone even though the mistletoe had already moved on to its next target.

 _‘Merlin’s Beard! Her lips are so soft, there’s no stubble and she’s the perfect height to kiss. I can’t believe I’m cataloguing perks of kissing a woman over a man instead of enjoying it. Hermione you’re insane!’_ She stopped thinking and went with flow, honestly, she had already forgotten why this had started in the first place, she just didn’t want it to end.

Hermione pulled Luna closer by her hips and tilted her head, as she moved her lips in sync with Luna’s she felt herself want more, she slid her tongue over Luna’s top lip and tasted her cherry chapstick _‘How cliché’._ Yet still she wanted more, it felt like she was starving, she pulled on the witch’s bottom lip with her teeth, looked her in the eyes and saw lust, she was drowning in these previously unfelt desires. She pushed her tongue between her friends, dragged her hand up from its previous place on Luna’s waist to her neck and tightened the one left behind on her shirt.

Hermione was going too fast, Luna felt like she was being ravaged in the middle of the Ball _‘Oh my god, the ball is still going. We’re never going to live this down, Hermione will be so embarrassed. That’s not how I want her to remember this.’_

They were both running out of air, so Luna drew back on the intensity, running both hands up and down Hermione’s back and backing up to just pecks on her lips, so she could breathe. Finally, they stood there, heads leaning on each other, this time with Hermione holding Luna’s shoulders, mirror images of how it started, just breathing and trying to calm down.

When they were calm at last, Hermione chuckled lowly "Well, I still need to give this further thought but there’s no denying there’s something here that wasn’t before" At this she started laughing even harder _‘It seems my brain draws on clichés and Disney classics when it’s running low on power’_

Luna just stood there quietly, enjoying Hermione’s good mood until she stopped. "Does this mean that if someday in the near future I decided to ask you to go out with me, would you?"

Hermione realizing the adverbs utilized for what they were decided to tease her friend "Is now that day? Or am I making a promise to say yes someday? I’m not a very patient person you know?" she spoke all this with a teasing smile on her lips and a raised eyebrow.

 _‘Merlin’s Beard! That look is sexy on her, I’m so screwed.’_ She wasn’t even sure what to answer, as she started to fidget with her hands she realized they were still delicately placed on the witch’s hips, as they were both in the same position.

Hermione also realized this and started to blush, reluctantly both drew back from each other and tried to get their minds back on track.

Luna finally got her mind back and worked up her courage. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Hermione, having not really expected Luna to actually say it, took a moment to answer. "Yes, I would love that"

They stood there with bashful smiles staring at each other’s eyes until a certain ginger-head interrupted their moment.

"You guys are lucky I realized you were going to start making out when I did, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to cast a notice-me-not spell before everyone noticed" She teased her friends who responded with an amazing blush on both of their faces. "So where are you going for your first date? Or do I need to help with that too? I don’t mind giving ideas but if I have to help you have sex too this relationship is going to get weird!" she devolved into a sidesplitting laugh.


End file.
